Random Drabble
by PrincessIzy
Summary: This is just a load of short two hundred word pieces that I think are cool, I update more so... Bad description btw
1. Intro

This is just a couple of bits and pieces that I like, some funny, some serious, a bit random.  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YOUNG DRACULA I just love it :)


	2. Fight or die

"You're cold" Vlad says as he pulls his hand back. Bertrand laughs harshly.  
"I'm always cold" Bertrand sighs. Vlad looks down at his lap and curls his lip defensively.  
"In more ways than one" Vlad replies, trying to hide his emotions, "Let's start training". Bertrand's blunt sword cuts through the air with a whistle. "With pleasure" Bertrand smiles. Vlad reaches for his sword, but is too late. Bertrand lunges forward, Vlad only just getting out of the way. "Are you trying to kill me?" Vlad asks, pulling his sword out.  
"Well, I'm not, but someone else might, that's why we're training with swords" Bertrand explains. He lunges again, this time Vlad is ready for it and dodges out of the way. "Good, how about something more difficult" Bertrand says as his sword makes contact with the chosen one's leg. "And you're leg's gone" He jokes. Vlad sighs and shakes his head, disappointed in himself.  
"I'm never going to get this; can't I just burn anyone who tries to confront me?" Vlad says as he sits down. "No" Bertrand says flatly, "You fight, or you die". The tone in his voice makes Vlad feel sick to his stomach. "Then let's fight" Vlad says.


	3. Candy or die

"Candy or die" Ingrid says as Vlad opens his bedroom door to see her holding a pumpkin basket. "You know it's trick or treat, not candy or die, right?" Vlad asks, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "Now" She says impatiently. He lets out a loud laugh. She gives him a death stare and shakes her head. "I want something sweet, chocolate, candy, anything" She says. He shrugs and sighs  
"You know, I do believe I have some" Vlad says, "But, I don't think I remember where I put it". She folds her arms. "Vlad, what are you up to?" She asks. He motions for her to come in and she does. "Now, why do you want candy?" He asks. She shakes her head,  
"I'm not telling you" Ingrid says defensively.  
"Tell me or no goods" Vlad replies.  
"I have a sweet tooth" She says, giving in. She gets annoyed and starts searching through his room to try and find something. "It's not in there" He says. She turns around and sniffs the air.  
"Of course it's not, it's in your pocket" She says. He pulls out a packet of chocolate éclairs and throws it to her. She puts it in the basket and walks out. He walks over to where his sister was searching, something catches his eye. "Ingrid" He says as he looks at the green slime that slithered along his clothes.


	4. Gone too far

Ingrid Dracula is the princess of darkness. That's who she is, who she will always be. At least, that's what she thought. But as she looked at the pile of dust that used to be her mother she was reminded of just how easy it is to die. "Mum" She cried under her breath. She looked up at her father who looked remarkably pleased with himself. "You killed her" She said, her voice trembling. "Why do you care?" He asked, "Never mind, I don't care". Vlad sat on the lounge, just staring at the ash. "Dad, think about what you've done" Vlad said, holding back his tears. The satisfaction that the count got from his children's hatred was pure evil. "Magda, you will not be missed" He says in a cheerful tone. "I'm all alone" Ingrid said to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder,  
"I'm here for you" Vlad said sympathetically.  
"I feel so much better" Ingrid said sarcastically.  
"Oh how touching" The count said, continuing with the sarcastic speech, "Stop, please, you're making me cry". Ingrid looked up at him, her stare burning. The count, for the first time, felt worried. Had he gone too far? 'She may be a girl, but she still has my blood, she's capable of anything' The count thought.


	5. This is it

"It won't end well, will it?" Vlad asked nervously. Bertrand looked down and shook his head.  
"No, it won't. We may not make it" Bertrand replied dimly. Vlads face was even paler than usual.  
The television turned on and the two looked at their remote. "This is it" Vlad said. Bertrand nodded, "This is it" He said and twilight turned on, causing shivers to go down both of the vampire's backs. "This is terrifying!" Vlad said, wincing as he watched.  
"It sparkles" Bertrand says, shaking his head, "What is this madness?"

_A few hours later…  
_"No!" Bertrand wailed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.  
"How could he leave her like that?" Vlad said, tears rolling down his face.  
"He did it to protect her, but it just hurt her, so much" Bertrand said, sniffling.  
"She should have stayed with Jacob" Vlad said perceptively.

_A while later…_

"It's so beautiful" Vlad said, blanket wrapped around him.  
"They can all be together now; she grew up to be so beautiful" Bertrand says, face close to the television.  
"She belongs with Jacob" Vlad said, his voice trembling.  
The screen goes blank and the credits roll up.  
"I can't believe it's over" Vlad said.  
"After all we've been through" Bertrand said.


End file.
